Gem Homeworld
The Gem Homeworld, or simply Homeworld, is the home planet of the Gem race and presumed capital planet of the intergalactic Gem Empire. It was first mentioned in "Mirror Gem". Caste System Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place. Any Gem who defects from their role is considered defective. Rose Quartzes Every Rose Quartz in existence currently reside in the Bubble Room at Pink Diamond's Zoo. They had all been bubbled and contained due to Rose Quartz's rebellion and eventual shattering of Pink Diamond. They are Quartz soldiers known for their defensive abilities. Fusions Fusions on Homeworld are treated as weapons, suitable only on the battlefield. A fusion existing outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate. Only homogem fusions (such as Ruby (Quintuple Fusion)) are seen as acceptable; those of different types (such as Garnet) are even more "disgusting". Pearls Pearls serve as domestics and ladies-in-waiting to their owners. They are also status symbols for those in higher castes and are given as rewards to lower-caste Gems who have done exceptional tasks in the name of the Diamonds. They are expected to be obedient and submissive. Peridots Peridots work as technicians and Kindergarteners, sometimes performing field assignments. Era-2 Peridots are given limb enhancers to compensate for their lack of abilities; it is unknown what the abilities of Era-1 Peridots are. Rubies Rubies are a lesser soldier caste, described as common footsoldiers. They are also used as personal escorts for high-ranking Gems and are expendable. Most Rubies display a lack of higher intelligence, further enforcing their grunt stereotype. Bismuth Bismuths work as construction workers of temples, spires, arenas, and other structures of the Gem elites. They are built to be durable and resistant to heat and they specialize in using their hands as weapons, shapeshifting them with ease. Nephrites They are mentioned to be pilots of Gem ships. If Centipeetle is confirmed to be a Nephrite like in GemCrust's canon, then they would also be intergalactic travelers and scouts. Quartzes Quartzes is a broad solider caste that includes Jaspers, Amethysts, and Carnelians, amongst others. They are incredible strength and builds fit for the battlefield. They are also used as bodyguards and escorts, some having more defensive abilities such as Rose Quartzes. Agates Agates, though Quartzes, tend to take on administrative roles and deal with the Gem elites. They also seem to be terrifying figures who take charge of lower Gem types. Lapis Lazulis Lapis Lazulis are made for terraforming planets. They also have an affinity to water and flying and often display incredible hydrokinetic abilities. Sapphires Sapphires are described as rare aristocratic Gems, many having the ability to see into the future. Diamonds The Diamonds are the martiarchs of Gem society, making up the Great Diamond Authority. All Homeworld Gems are made to be loyal to them and are categorized under a certain leader. They are huge and powerful, towering over most, if not all, fusions. Eras Eras refers to different points in Gem history. Era 1 Era-1 refers to any object or Gem created before the apparant shortage of resources on Homeworld. Some artifacts include the majority of Gem structures on Earth. Era-1 Gems possess all standard Gem abilities. Era 2 After the Rebellion, Homeworld began to run low on resources. To compensate, Gems manufactured in this era had less abilities. Some are given technological enhancements to make up for this inferior nature. Occupations Gems stay to a certain occupation, in accordance to their caste: * Construction worker * Gladiator * Kindergartener * Philosopher * Pilot * Servant * Soldier * Technician * Terraformer * Manager Technology Since the end of the Rebellion, Homeworld Gems have developed advanced technology that surpasses even the impressive, though "archaic", technology that currently exists on Earth. More recent innovations are more electrical and plastic based than those on Earth, which are more rock and light based. * Gem Destabilizer weapons * Limb Enhancers * Robonoids such as Flask Robonoids and Plug Robonoids * Warships equipped with powerful beam weapons, destabilizer containment fields, and escape pods * Red Eye * Diamond Communicator * Roaming Eye Punishment Punishment is reserved for Gems who show any disloyalty or perform treason against The Great Diamond Authority. * Execution (Shattering) – The most common punishment, which involves the shattering of the gemstone, eliminating the core of the Gem and the Gem themselves. Rose confided to Pearl that losing the war would end in them being shattered by the Diamonds, and Ruby was sentenced to be broken by Blue Diamond for accidentally fusing with Sapphire, shortly before escaping to Earth with the other Gem. * Harvesting – May involve Gems being imprisoned in bubbles indefinitely. Peridot incorrectly assumed this would happen to her when she saw the Gem Bubbles in the Burning Room. * Forced Fusion – As theorized by Garnet, the Gem Mutants were created as a punishment to the fallen rebels for siding with Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems during the war for Earth. * Corruption – As punishment for The Rebellion, the Diamonds corrupted most of the remaining Gems on Earth by unknown means. Inhabitants * White Diamond * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * Pink Diamond (formerly) * Holly Blue Agate * Jasper * Ruby (Army) * Ruby (Doc) * Ruby (Eyeball) * Ruby (Homeworld forehead gem) * Ruby (hand gem) * Ruby (Leggy) * Ruby (Navy) * Amethysts * Skinny Jasper * Carnelian